Await The Arrival
by BabySerenity
Summary: *chapter 2*Nobody ever gave thought to how the it was made. Nobody ever seemed to ask, or actually seemed to care. But one person changed everyone's view. Exactly, what is it? R&R!
1. The Room Of Everything and Nothing

Bs-chan: *screams* I DO NOT LIKE BEING TIED TO A TREE HERE! COULD YOU PLEEEEEEEEEASE LET ME DOWN NOW!?  
  
Hotaru: and why would we even think like that?  
  
Bs-chan: because you're the-ooo hello readers! Welcome to another ficcie by me! *giggles insanely*  
  
Duo: dude! Don't you have ENOUGH stories already!?  
  
Mirai: one can never have too many stories....*sweatdrops*  
  
bs-chan: of course u cant! Now, I had this idea, and even if you don't like star wars, please read anyways and tell me if you like!?  
  
Chibi: *sighs* why would they even look on here if this is a sm/sw story and they don't like star wars?  
  
Squall: whatever...(translation: *shrugs*)  
  
hotaru: this story was a spir of the moment type thing...and if u don't like it! Then SUE!  
  
Mirai: well...not really...but....u understand...right?  
  
Duo: this is a sailor moon/star wars fic! And its set right after the first movie!  
  
Chibi: If u haven't read or seen the second one of star wars...I suggest u don't really read....cuz it gives away a lot!  
  
Usagi: yup! And I think im in this one also! Yippeeee!  
  
Bs-chan: I don't own ANYTHING!  
  
~*Await The Arrival*~  
  
Chapter 1: The Room of Everything And Nothing  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
I wanna run away  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
I wanna know the truth  
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
And open up my mind  
  
-Linkin Park "Runaway"  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
The young boy watched as his teacher showed him what he was supposed to do next. He would finally be able to use a lightsaber, which he had been anxious of.  
  
"First lesson, my young Padawan, is wielding and becoming one with your blade," the instructor looked to have been no older than 25, and here he was teaching this young boy in the ways of the force. He handed the padawan learner a lightsaber stick.  
  
The boy must have known what to do because he held the weapon out in front of him, like his master had told him and concentrated on the saber. He focused within his thoughts and suddenly a long strand of green energy cackled out of the tube.  
  
The young padawan's eyes suddenly opened and the beam from the lightsaber faded, "Master! I saw an angel!"  
  
"Padawan, remember you are working on your skills as a Jedi Knight, not on a dream which is not reality," he stated swiftly leaving no room for arguments.  
  
But the young sandy haired boy grumbled about unfairness and went back to his work.  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
If at first you looked at everything, you would see nothing. If you looked at nothing, you would see everything. That is how it is like inside her room. Inside the place she is forbidden to leave. All because of some stupid Jedi Knight rule.  
  
Sitting on a stool, gazing down into a pool of silvery liquid was a girl, no, this girl was a woman. The woman looked perfectly in place sitting within the room of everything and nothing. She laughed softly as she watched a picture come through the pool. It was a picture of a boy chasing after a source of light, which went farther whenever he took another step closer.  
  
This boy she could help, and maybe after time, this boy could also help her also. It was obvious of what was going on inside her head by reading her face. She smirked triumphantly and her thoughts wavered back and forth from her head, to the young boy's.  
  
She let out a soft note, "Anakin." The boy, Anakin, stopped suddenly, turned around a the source of the voice and gasped at what he saw.  
  
The woman just smiled, "Be patient, young Anakin. Let the Force come to you."  
  
The young boy nodded and watched in fascination as the light slowly made its way towards him. He cried out in delight when his touch relished the sensation of the Force flowing through his veins. Newly found in his happiness, he looked over to the woman and beamed, "And what will I call you, angel?"  
  
She giggled at the thought of being an angel, and the closeness of the truth towards his words, "Please, call me," she paused a moment as if remembering something from the past, "Call me, Serenity."  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
"Young Anakin has finally reached the force," Mace Windu of the Jedi Council pointed out.  
  
"But it seems he found it a bit too early, right after he found it, he screamed, if I may quote, 'Master! I saw an angel!'"  
  
"Strange, it is, but not different. I remember one else to meet the angel," the smallest, but wisest spoke out.  
  
"Do these have any connection?" Mace asked the high Council Master.  
  
Yoda nodded grimly, "Both were boys, you see? Both we're finding the light of the force. And both claimed it was an angel. The other left a very long time ago. We haven't heard from him for at least fifteen years," the ancient Jedi rested back on his chair. "Find out all you can about this angel, Kenobi."  
  
"Yes, Master," Obi-wan replied, he walked out of the council room.  
  
Once out of Kenobi's earshot Yoda added, "I feel the darkness coming forth. Clouded Young Anakin's future, it is."  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
'Please, help me!' the voice sounded through his head over again. It was the enchanting angel's melody of a sound. "What do you want help with!?" he screamed, waking himself up instantly.  
  
The ten year old boy rammed his fist into the wall, Why won't you tell me why you need help, angel? I want to help, but I do not know how! For the millionth time in his life, the boy felt empty and hollow inside, as if there was no reason for his existence in the universe.  
  
He let out a stream of tears and buried his face in his hands. I will help you, I promise.  
  
His eyes glazed over as he saw another vision of the angel going by within his thoughts.  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
The woman smiled in spite of herself, now that she will have his help, she could be out of the nightmarish dream within reality. She spoke out loud with a beautiful voice, soothing the souls of troubled ones, "I really appreciate your help, young Anakin. Please, right now, I must ask of you a favor."  
  
She watched through the silvery liquidated pool in front of her as the young boy nodded and urged her on.  
  
"I need you to," she pause, "Help me escape from this prison which I am encased within."  
  
The boys eyes widened as he took everything in, "What kind of prison."  
  
"A hellish nightmare," the woman pleaded, "Please, if you help me, I will be forever in your-"  
  
"ANAKIN!"  
  
The woman cursed as the Padawan's Master came into the room and told him breakfast would begin promptly in ten minutes. She had used up her energy she could spend on something like this and sat down on her stool, doomed to forever watch the pool.  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
Ten long years passed, and Anakin Skywalker had started to forget all about his promise and everything about the angel.  
  
Serenity, the angel, had not forgotten, of course, but she took her time, and waited until he was strong enough to help her.  
  
He had totally forgotten until one fateful day. They day before his twentieth birthday.  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
Anakin had grown, he wasn't that little boy anymore. He was in love with a woman, a woman named Padme. But something inside him questioned his love. But he brushed it off quickly thinking, how could I not love someone as beautiful as her?  
  
He fell into a soft slumber that one fateful night and was once again filled with confusion as he looked around, his eyes darted from side to side and saw the angel once more, "Who are you!?" He enquired, his hand quickly going to his belt for his lightsaber, which he couldn't find.  
  
"Do not worry, I am no threat," she thought for a moment, "If you would like, I could just be a figure of your imagination." She sighed as Anakin cocked his head to the side in wonder, "Now, please remember, remember your promise to me?"  
  
Anakin blinked, I don't remember this angel at all. Wait a minute, why did I call her angel?  
  
She smiled, "You called me angel, because that is what you called me when you were about ten years of age. You promised me you would set me free. And I have come to ask you if you still would."  
  
The woman's eyes shined with hope and Anakin could not refuse, "Alright, I will help you."  
  
The eyes of the woman turned from hope to extreme delight as she ran over to Anakin and gave him a hug, which he could not return since she was an image, "Thank you very much, Annie."  
  
Anakin glanced at the woman in confusion, "Annie....Annie.....Annie...."  
  
He awoke to the sound of his Master gazing down at him. "Let's start the plans on the safeties of the Senator." Anakin sighed as his Master droned on and on and on and on.....  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
The room was black in itself, nothing more, nothing less, except for a small pool of silver in the middle. This was the room of darkness, and sitting not to far away from the pool was a young girl. She looked to be around the age of sixteen, but she was immortal, just like her friend, Serenity. The two were the total opposites, but best of friends. She knew about Serenity's plans to escape, and she would help her.  
  
It was nothing more than Serenity ever wished for, was to be set free of her destiny. This girl, on the other hand, didn't care as much. But the room did become quite bothersome. Even though that's all she is, darkness. She looked down into the water in front of her, and a picture of Serenity's face popped up, "Will you be so kind as to send the energy right now? Or do you need more time to build all of it up?"  
  
Hotaru smirked, that was exactly like her friend, going straight to the point, and then worrying about others first, "Serenity, I am fine. I will start the energy transfer now." As soon as she spoke that, she began to glow a lavender, which grew brighter and brighter every second. After a minute finally passed, the aura collected itself within her hands and shot towards the pool. "My part is done, good luck, Serenity."  
  
She collapsed from energy drainage.  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
He growled and ran inside the room of which Padme slept. In a split second he had destroyed the little slugs that had wanted to claim the Senator's life.  
  
He turned around as his Master jumped out the window onto a speeder with the one who had tried to assassinate the Senator. The man sprinted out of the door and quickly hurdled down the stairs until he reached the main hanger. He found the speeder he was looking for and zoomed off into the night.  
  
He saved his Master from falling downwards towards the planet and it was when his speeder crashed on the ground and he jumped out, he heard the voice one more time, "Anakin, give me your power now."  
  
"I can't!" he quickly ran after the changeling and watched as she ran into the nearest bar.  
  
"Yes, you can. If you give me your powers now, I will make sure you survive this chase. I will stop the changeling," She quickly argued within his mind, "Plus I have my powers and they will fade if you don't send me yours now."  
  
He furrowed his brow in thought but shook his head again.  
  
"Fine, if I must be desperate," she sighed, "I'll help your power grow steadily within the force. And I'll make you more powerful. Once I recover from my escape that is."  
  
He stopped so suddenly, you would have thought he died. But he was standing so upright, it was impossible. Concentrating on his powers, he carefully guided it towards the giant light in his consciousness.  
  
Within seconds after his power left him, he felt the Force beckoning him onwards with a new perk of energy. So he ran inside the small pub, searching for the missing Changeling.  
  
With the Force surging through his veins, he quickly spotted his target and swept her into the back ally.  
  
He watched as his Master, Obi-wan Kenobi, threaten the woman who had transformed back into her main form, "Who do you work for!?" he pressed again.  
  
"Sith," she gasped out, "And his newest ap-" she was silenced as a dart hit her on the back, killing her on contact.  
  
We snapped our heads up at the one who shot her, but the bounty hunter was watching someone float to the ground. He fired a few bullets at her, but they just bounced off a case of energy harmlessly. He growled and shot more at the one in the shield, they all bounced off again, coming on a lightning path towards the two Jedi and who, their strength doubled, blocked them effortlessly. The bounty hunter growled in frustration and used his jet pack to leave.  
  
The one inside the case of energy hit the ground, and it turned out to be female. The two men gasped. Obi-Wan in awe, and Anakin in realization. This beautiful goddess had the most stunning silver hair that they had ever seen and when the light hit it perfectly, it turned platinum. She was wearing a long silver robe that held all of her tresses. Her face was porcelian and she had the perfect figure.  
  
Their eyes widened as she stood up shakily and opened her bottomless sapphire orbs they call eyes, she groaned, "Did someone catch the number of that semi?" She cracked a grin as her eyes rolled up towards her head and she fell back right into my arms.  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
duo: well....that was....interesting.....  
  
Usagi: *drools* hes soooo hot! *looks at a picture of the guy who plays anakin in the second movie* duo: what about me!?  
  
Usagi: you're hot too....  
  
Duo: too? I thought I am the almightyness of hotness!  
  
Hotaru: stop it! Who cares!?  
  
Squall: whatever...(translation: tell me about it)  
  
duo: ok! Well it really matters to me that-  
  
bs-chan: HELLO! I WANT OFF OF THIS NOOOOOOOOOOW! GIMME OFF OF THIS STUPID TREEEE!  
  
Mirai: *winces* maybe we should let her go.....  
  
Hotaru: and let her take over the world???  
  
Duo: *shrugs* why not?  
  
*Hotaru, squall, and usagi step in their way*  
  
usagi: then she'll rule the world! IM SUPPOSED TO RULE THE WORLD!  
  
Hotaru: *nods* yup, usagi is supposed to rule the world....  
  
Duo: *growls* but we want bs-chan to rule the world!  
  
Everyone but bs-chan: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
bs-chan: *grins happily* wooohooo a showdown!  
  
-BabySerenity ^.~  
  
Bmoorsprinter36@hotmail.com  
  
http://destined.to/BabySerenity 


	2. A Lesson For a Master

Gomen, this is going to be really short, but I really haven't been inspired recently on this fic, gomen again.  
  
Well anyways, theres a slight cliffie at the end, even if this is short, please review! Please review!  
  
Maybe email me? Maybe im me? Somehow, I need my inspiration back...  
  
And yes, this will be a sere/anakin fic!  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
The sun wont shine since you went away  
  
Feels like the rain's fallin' every day  
  
There's just one heart, when there once was two  
  
That's the way it's gotta be,  
  
'Til I get over you...  
When will this river of tears stop fallin'  
  
Where can I run so I won't feel alone  
  
Can't walk away when the pain keeps callin'  
  
I've just gotta take it from here on my own  
  
But it's so hard to let go  
-"Until I Get Over You" by Christina Milian  
  
~~~^~~~ Last Time---  
  
Their eyes widened as she stood up shakily and opened her bottomless sapphire orbs they call eyes, she groaned, "Did someone catch the number of that semi?" She cracked a grin as her eyes rolled up towards her head and she fell back right into Anakin's arms.  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
She opened her eyes and was met with darkness. Her best friend was sitting on a stool close to her, her face grim.  
  
"My father knows, Serenity," she sighed, "He's not happy."  
  
Serenity just smirked in her oh-so-sweet way, "Well then I guess that's his problem then."  
  
"Serenity! Be smart! I can't even bare to think of what will happen to you when you return!" Hotaru frowned, "Someday I will not do this anymore you know? I eventually wont take part of the blame," her eyes gleamed in amusement.  
  
Just with those short words, Serenity understood why their friendship was so great and she grinned, "I know I can always trust you Hota-chan. Thanks for your help."  
  
"Don't worry about it, just go and have fun. I'll talk to you in your dreams and thoughts."  
  
Hotaru grinned as Serenity's world started to swirl around her. Colors blending into others creating kaleidoscopic abstractions. (A/n: SCORE! 2 vocabulary words!)  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
He stared at the figure with his brown charming eyes. Somehow he felt a connection to her. Anakin observed those in the room, the Jedi Council. His master, Obi-Wan Kenobi was off towards the entrance, pacing. Anakin swore he noticed imprints on the floor from his repeated steppings.  
  
The rest of the ones there he did not know by chance, all except Jedi Master Yoda. The smallest most fragile thing you have ever seen to the untrained eye. Yet to the experienced, you could see wisdom and knowledge far beyond the years of the galaxy.  
  
Everyone's head turned to the woman as her eyes fluttered open, revealing sapphire blue orbs. Her hands went to her head and she sat up slowly, as if not knowing how powerful the ones who held her were.  
  
Her head bowed slightly as she met Anakin's gaze. She grinned appreciatively and started towards the exit of the room, totally disregarding a "Wait!" from one of the beings inside.  
  
She took long and graceful steps to the door, which was closed by the force by one of those behind her. A laugh was emitted from her mouth and she brought her hand down leisurely and then swiftly to the right. The door opened revealing a man whom she immediately knew was Mace Windu.  
  
Mace Windu, who was in front of her, leveled his light saber and treaded to Serenity slowly.  
  
But she unexpectedly raised her hand in front of him, she grinned slightly and softly spoke, "Isn't it against the Jedi's pride to go up against an unarmed opponent?" Serenity grinned at his shock and looked the other way, "Anakin?" He snapped his head up, "May I borrow your light saber?"  
  
He, confused, brought out his weapon and lightly tossed it over to her. She grinned and brought the handle out in front of her, disregarding the fact that it was not turned on.  
  
Anakin blinked as Mace Windu actually charged her head on, something that he would not normally do. Serenity though stood calm and when his sword was only just inches from her head. She held out her hand and gave a disapproving "tsk."  
  
She walked around him and looked at him up and down, smirked and finally spoke, "Rule Number 1: You do not start a battle with someone you know nothing about," she cocked her head to the side, "Rule Number 2: Never be the first to charge, let your opponent be the one to make the first move," Serenity turned away and started to walk to the other side but lectured again, "And Rule Number 3:..."  
  
The shock on his face was all he had time for because the girl sprung at him and took a few precise swings, knocking him into the back wall. Finally after about ten seconds of her forwardness, he was up against the wall with a saber at his throat. She stared into his eyes and spoke again, "Never let your guard down."  
  
The glow light of her saber left and she walked away from the man against the wall. She held up the hilt of the laser sword and it disappeared, and reappeared in Anakin's hands.  
  
Seconds later she was surrounded by all of the Jedi, who had positioned their light sabers at her throat.  
  
Her eyes flashed dangerously for a moment, then quickly changed back to calm.  
  
"Amazing, simply amazing," the green, short Jedi by the name of Yoda breathed, "May I ask your name? It is not usual to find someone stronger than Master Windu. A female also. Never has there been a female Jedi Knight." (A/N: well there probably has...but in my ficcie....there hasn't! So there! ^.~)  
  
She smiled lightly, "I would love to give introductions, Yoda. But I seemed to be," she paused finding the word that she needed, "detained at the moment."  
  
Giving a chuckle he waved his hand signaling the Knights to lower their blades, "Now, I hope you made me do the right thing, as I am guessing you are not with the Dark Side."  
  
"You assume correctly. Yet you don't. I am on neither side. I am good yet bad. Pure but evil. Light yet dark. Everything but nothing at all." Her eyes sparkled in glee. "I have been given many names, people call me many things. Everyone has heard of me in one of those forms. But no detail shall be given now. For now, call me, Serenity."  
  
Anakin's master furrowed his brow, watching her, "What are you saying?"  
  
The woman's eyes shimmered mysteriously, "I'm saying," she turned away and started to leave, "That I am unlike you. In many different ways." She turned around, her silver hair wrapping around her. "I must bid all of you farewell." She smiled sadly. "Till next we meet." Lifting her hands into the air, a silver light emitted from them and showered over the room. Seconds later, the light faded, leaving behind small silver sparkles from where she was standing and a white rose embedded in the ground.  
  
"Is she proposing?" Obi-wan started, "Is she proposing that she is not mortal?"  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
ChibiChaos (Kaosu-chan~ haha yeah...they're always getting me tied to that tree....always the same way too, strange....I dunno bout the sharing world domination thing....*goes sparkly eyed* its always been my dream....well....*shrugs*....u could be one of my followers...  
  
Crescendo~yea I am! Look I updated!  
  
Jeangirl~thanks!  
  
Galexz~omg! The sky has gotta be fallin right about.......*THUMP* now........hehe I updated...  
  
Pudmuffin~that's it!?!!?! that's ALL I GET!? A little 'its awesome! I love it!' grrr......now if u could REMEMBER all my reviews to you! They're at least 200 words and urs.....4 I mean...5 *sighs* im horrible at math...*shrugs* lol anyways I updated! Thanks for always bein there to talk to!  
  
Yin Suan~hehehe! U guessed right! It will be a usagi/anakin ficcie! O! And I emailed u! Nightshadow~thanks!  
  
ladysalene~thanks for reviewing! ^^  
  
kitty~im continuing it now! Glad u like my fic!  
  
young 1~ look look look! More more more!  
  
Kelly~yeah I agree amidala totally ruins it! It is a usagi/anakin so don't worry!  
  
Kolinshar Jackie-chan Benito~heh.......*blinks* yea....that's what im like whenever I had a sip of mountain dew or a small bit of chocolate...now think of me with about 5 cans a day and like chocolate bars! TOTAL CHAOS! SUGOI! Anyways thanks for the review!  
  
~~~^~~~  
  
*shrug* told u it was going to be short...  
  
Anyways, I hope I get inspiration soon  
  
-BabySerenity ^^  
  
  
  
emily5389@yahoo.com  
  
IM: bmoorsprinter36  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


End file.
